


Jealousy, turning saints into the sea

by hllfire



Series: Vampire Charles! [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cause I'll never take this seriously, Crack, Established Relationship, Jealous Charles Xavier, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, vampire charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/pseuds/hllfire
Summary: Charles never thought of himself as a jealous person. Unfortunately, with Erik, Charles had been learning a lot about himself that he didn't know before.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Vampire Charles! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910626
Comments: 19
Kudos: 86





	Jealousy, turning saints into the sea

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in a hurry because I remembered I wanted to post this on Halloween and I still have 10 minutes left before its November 1st as I post this so I DID IT IN TIME BABY.
> 
> This is PWP if you couldn't tell by the tags, and you don't need to read the other stories for this series to understand it. And, again, it was done in a hurry to be posted before Halloween was over so it's not too big, I just wanted to post this lmao
> 
> I don't know if I'll make more vampire Charles content for this series so enjoy it as the last one if you've been accompanying it ever since the first one! Have a good read ❤️

Charles wasn't one to lose his mind easily, it would usually take a lot for him to make impulsive decisions — although Raven and Irene would say otherwise —, and he never thought of himself as a jealous person. 

Unfortunately, with Erik, Charles had been learning a lot about himself that he didn't know before.

For example, after months being in a serious relationship with Erik, he found out he liked to have his scalp scratched, most of their nights together now ending with Charles with his head glued to Erik's chest as his short nails scratched him lightly, fingers running through Charles' hair softly and making pleasurable chills run through the vampire's body. Another thing he found out was that he hated the smell of garlic, and Erik had laughed at him for days on end thanks to the stereotypes against vampires. 

"Try having an inhuman sense of smell and smelling that bloody thing. You'd hate it too." he tried to defend himself. Needless to say it didn't work, but at least Erik tried not to smell like garlic around Charles after he cooked something anymore. 

But Charles' latest discovery was that he  _ could _ be a jealous person when it came to Erik. 

They had agreed on going to a Halloween party together since it would happen at nighttime and Charles would be able to go without burning to death. Also, because it was organized by Erik's workmates, so he  _ had _ to go to make Erik company since he was a good boyfriend. Or at least that was what Erik had told him and there was only so much Charles could say to argue with that.

They had thought about what to wear for a whole month, wondering if they should have a couple's costume or if that would be too much. Charles tried to convince Erik to go as Gomez and Morticia, but unfortunately there was a disagreement about that.

"Darling, all I'm saying is that you'd look dashing in a dress and wig." Charles had argued.

Erik vetted the idea immediately, but, the next week, Charles had arrived at Erik's house only to find Erik in a bright blue dress and a red wig that resulted in a broken bed by the end of the night.

In the end, Charles had old time clothes and a cheap cape he found in Goodwill on, as well as some makeup on his face so he could  _ 'look like a vampire' _ — which led to a minor argument when Erik suggested it. At least the fangs and the clothes he didn't have to spend money on, he already had those. Erik, on the other hand, had white sweatpants on and a blanket with a whole around his shoulders, wearing it like a poncho over his white t-shirt, as well as a lot of powder on his face with some black under his eyes. Charles looked at his boyfriend with his eyebrows raised when he watched him go to the living room, the blanket fluttering around him as he moved.

"Ghost?" he asked.

"Ghost." Erik answered sounding somewhat defeated and earning a kiss on the cheek from Charles.

The conversation died there once there wasn't much they could do now about it, and at least the costumes were functional. 

Once in the party, Charles noticed that at least they had tried. Some people had devil horns on their head and called it a costume, so they were better than most. Except for the try hard guy with a very complicated batman costume, not even the fact that Charles was an actual vampire could top that.

It went just as Charles expected it to go: boring people talking about boring things while some bad songs played on the background and he followed Erik around like a shadow so he wouldn't be left alone, a glass of some alcoholic drink in his hand that he never drank so he wouldn't have trouble later with getting it out of his system. He didn't pay much attention to anyone there except to the other telepath, Emma, who kept looking at him and waiting for him to lower his guard to peek into his and Erik's mind.

"She doesn't work in the same sector as me. We've barely interacted." Erik explained when Charles asked, seeing Emma's cutting glare on him as he raised his shields around his and Erik's minds higher. That was  _ not _ the way he wanted to be outed as a real vampire to the world.

But Charles realized later that not paying much attention to others had been a mistake, because he didn't notice the girl who was trying to throw herself at Erik at all times.

Charles had been a good boyfriend and went to grab Erik another drink, not needing to refill his since he hadn't drank a drop of it yet — and wouldn't —, when he was jumpscared by Emma standing right behind him, making him let out a surprise exclamation and almost spill the drinks on himself. It would've been a shame since those clothes had survived two centuries already.

"What are you hiding?" she asked, making Charles roll his eyes.

"Have you ever thought about respecting people's privacy?"

"Have you?"

"When it's convenient." Charles shrugged. By the small smile that appeared on her lips, she had enjoyed the answer. "Listen, I'm not letting you peek into my or Erik's mind."

"Let's see how long you can hold those shields up, sugar." she dared, but Charles was pretty sure he could win that dare. He had centuries to perfect it, which he was pretty sure she hadn't. "But I'm here to warn you that there's someone hitting on your boyfriend."

_ "What?" _

Emma didn't answer, only stepping behind Charles and turning his body to look in the direction Erik was standing, noticing a woman talking to him. At first, it didn't seem like much, just someone talking to Erik like people have been doing all night, until Charles heard Emma telling him to look into her mind. That was the time he understood what jealousy felt like.

As he dived into the woman's mind, Charles saw the vivid fantasies going on in there of Erik fucking her, Erik eating her out, Erik being on her bed and giving her the best orgasm of her life. And, as much as Charles knew those were  _ fantasies _ and that Erik was thinking about why Charles was taking so long to bring him more alcohol, he couldn't help but to want to control the woman's mind and send her to fuck off instead of thinking about  _ his _ boyfriend like that.

Behind him, Emma chuckled and shoved him to go there, suddenly liking the woman now but not having the time to thank her before he made his way to stand by Erik's side again.

Charles also never thought himself as petty, but he couldn't really control himself when he pulled Erik into a kiss right in front of the woman after giving Erik his drink. He basked on the feeling of disappointment and anger coming from her when the kiss was over and Charles looked at her with a shit eating grin.

"Who's that, darling?" Charles asked, the woman's fantasies now broken in front of her. "I don't believe you introduced us."

"Oh, that's Daisy. She's part of the marketing team."

"Pleasure to meet you." the woman lied, extending her hand for Charles to shake. Charles did it, holding it tighter than he should.

"The pleasure is all mine." Charles lied as well. 

"I'm going to find Jaden now. It was nice talking to you, Erik."

"See you around."

When Daisy was gone, Erik turned to Charles with a questioning look. Charles pretended he didn't understand what he meant with that look, taking a sip of his drink only to spit it back into the cup once he remembered he couldn't drink it.

"Alright, what happened there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Charles…"

"That woman had a whole porn movie inside her head, and you were the star of it darling." Charles watched Erik's eyes widen with his answer, shrugging and trying not to make a big deal of it. It took a while for Erik to say something else.

"You  _ know _ that there's no reason for you to be jealous, right?" Erik asked carefully, making Charles narrow his eyes.

"I wasn't jealous."

"Of course not. So if I went back to talk to Daisy-"

"I'd let you." Charles said, making Erik frown slightly. "Go ahead, make her think again about how great your cock would feel in her cu-"

"Charles!" 

Charles kept looking at Erik with a clear challenge to find the woman again and go talk to her while he was present, and Erik chuckled, shaking his head.

"I think it's time to go home. You'll be insufferable after this."

"I will not! I am perfectly capable of staying here until the party is over."

"Maybe that's just my excuse for  _ me _ to leave, you know?" Erik raised his eyebrows. "I'd rather be at home with you watching some old horror movie. I've already showed my face here, I can leave now."

With a sigh — and a lot of relief —, Charles accepted the offer, and soon they were leaving, bidding goodbye to a few people. Charles watched with satisfaction Daisy's face as Erik held Charles by the waist when they left, smiling a winning smile and gluing his body closer to Erik's. Erik of course noticed, but was kind enough not to say anything. 

The ride home was almost entirely silet, Charles pulling the cravat from his neck as the car moved and starting to take some of the makeup off of his face with a few wet wipes that Erik kept on his car. Even so, as he wiped some black eyeshadow from under his eyes, there was part of Charles that was still bothered by the way that woman had thought of Erik, which caused Charles to make a quick plan in his mind as they made their way to Erik's house. 

Once inside, Charles waited for Erik to go take a shower before putting the plan in motion, cleaning what was left of makeup on his face and quickly undressing himself, going to Erik's room and searching for the bottle of lube he knew was there. Something inside his mind told him that this was also petty and not necessary, but, as always, Charles tended to ignore those parts of his mind.

He opened himself as quickly as possible without hurting himself, paying attention to the noises coming from the bathroom and to Erik's mind to make sure he still had time. When he already had three fingers inside of himself, he heard the water from the shower stopping, taking his fingers away with a whine as he laid on his back on the bed and tried to look alluring enough, finding a comfortable position only to get up quickly to dim the lights before jumping on the bed again to get back to it, almost tripping on the sheets.

When Erik left the bathroom, a towel being the only thing covering his lower body, he stopped on his tracks as he saw Charles on his bed, legs spread and cock already hard as he made sure Erik saw that he was open and ready. Charles felt the halt in Erik's mind as well, moments before understanding hit him and made Erik start laughing out loud. Charles frowned, but he  _ definitely  _ did not blush in embarrassment.

"What's so funny?" Charles asked, closing his legs and sitting up on the bed, suddenly self conscious.

"You are something else, Charles Xavier." Erik snorted one last time, letting the towel fall to the ground before climbing on the bed to get a kiss from Charles, who was still looking at him with uncertainty. "Do you think I'd give up on you for her?"

Charles didn't answer at first, letting Erik's hand push him to lay on the bed again, spreading his legs to accommodate Erik between them.

"Would you?" Charles asked, gasping lightly as Erik bit the base of his neck. Erik's next words were said against Charles' collarbones.

"Never in a million years."

"You don't live that long."

"Shut up, Charles."

Charles smiled at that, pulling Erik's face up again for a kiss, moaning against his lips. As they kissed, Charles noticed Erik bringing the lube close with his powers, the metal cap helping with that, before he spread some on his cock and started pushing inside of Charles without ceremony. Charles parted the kiss, looking up at Erik with desire in his eyes as he felt Erik inside of him, watching with delight as Erik tried to hold himself for a moment, his mind already begging for the brutal pace they both enjoyed so much. Charles, being an asshole, started moving his hips in a way that he knew Erik would lose control.

Said and done; Erik moaned with Charles' movements, pulling Charles' legs apart even more before starting to piston his hips against Charles' with strength enough to make Charles' body move up on the bed with each thrust. 

The room was soon taken by the sounds of moaning and skin against skin as they fucked, Charles throwing his head back in pleasure as Erik tried his best to keep his eyes open to watch the vampire closely. Inside his head, Charles projected all his pleasure and encouragement for him to keep going, hands moving to Erik's back to scratch it, losing himself with pleasure and the need to keep Erik close.

When Erik slowed down into a stop, Charles almost growled in frustration, eyes shooting open to glare at the other man, who smiled down at him.

"I swear to God, Erik, I'll fucking kill you if you stop now." Erik laughed at that, making Charles' glare grow harder.

"Admit you're jealous."

"What?"

"Admit it and I'll keep going."

"You've gotta be kidding me-"

"Oh no, I'm not." Erik's grin was wide, and it made Charles want to push the other man away as he felt his body complain from the lack of movement. "I want to hear it from your mouth, Charles."

Charles stayed quiet for a while, annoyed and frustrated, until he moved faster than Erik was able to react. In a second, Erik was underneath him, cock still safely sheathed inside of Charles as he started grinding. The moan that left Erik's mouth was completely worth it.

"Maybe I was jealous." Charles said, hips moving against Erik's in an incessant circling movement, making Erik's eyes turn glassy from pleasure. "Maybe I didn't like how much she wanted you to fuck her. But that's because you're  _ mine." _

Erik chuckled, completely out of breath, turning into a moan at the end as he threw his head back and started moving his own hips in rhythm with Charles'. 

"I am." Erik agreed, fireworks going off inside Charles' chest at those words. "And you're mine too."

"There was no doubt about that."

Charles started riding Erik almost immediately, feeling Erik thrust up as hard as he could, both of them so lost in the pleasure that they didn't manage to last much longer. Erik came inside of Charles with a choked up moan, hand moving to stroke Charles and making him reach his peak with only a few good strokes, making a mess of his hand, chest and stomach. 

When both of them collapsed on the bed, tired and sated, Erik turned his head to look at Charles. Charles didn't look, shame finally hitting him from the way he handled things.

"Sorry." he said weakly, not daring to look at Erik just yet. "I know this jealousy is misplaced. I'm just constantly worried you'll realize there's something better out there."

When Erik didn't answer, Charles looked back at him, trying to understand Erik's silence without using his telepathy. He only found the adoring look that Erik always seemed to have whenever he was looking at the vampire. It was comforting.

"How could I realize something that isn't true?"

"Please... You're dating a centuries old man who drinks blood."

"I think we had this conversation before." Erik moved, leaning against Charles to place a kiss to the vampire's lips, who sighed tiredly. "And like before, I still want you, even if you're old and have a weird diet."

"You really know how to make a vampire feel loved."

Both of them snorted, kissing again. Erik smiled down at Charles.

"And if you ask me," Erik started, already tangling himself against Charles' body and making the vampire smile at that. "I find you way more attractive than Daisy."

Charles held Erik's face then, expression serious enough to make Erik frown with confusion.

"Don't say her name on our bed." he warned, making Erik grin again.

"That can be arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kuddos are more than appreciated and keeps an author's soul alive. Even a "❤️" or "+kuddos" are valid and will make me happy. ❤️
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://hellfre.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/hllfire)!


End file.
